Maddie want to be in Total Drama!
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: A short Story about my OC Maddie! She will be in some SYOC stories soon :D


**A /N: Hi! I'm Aleister-Kun and this is my first fic in English so you would expect many errors in it...**

 **anyways this is a short fic about one of my Total Drama OCs, Madelyne "Maddie" Heines, she lives in Toronto Canada and wants to be in a total drama series but she is a bit... "weird", now we are going to see a day of her life before going to total drama.**

The alarm of a clock was ringing loudly in a asylum like room to no avail since the person in the bed continue sleeping without care the noise.

but then a middle aged man with gray hair enter to the room and shout.

-Madelyne! you have to go to the school!

from the bed a girl with a messy blue hair arises half asleep and says

-I know, I know... just give me two more hours...

then she fall asleep again.

-for the heaven sake.. maddie! you cannot sleep all the day!

-Why not..? life is only a dream of a few God's, you know...

-But you're not a God! so get dressed and go to the school.

-OK daddy, but... can I burn something before?

-absolutely NO! you have a severe obsession with burning all you can see, you nearly are a...

-A pyromaniac. I know, I am.

-It's not something to be proud.

-Is just the way I am...!

replied the girl, but his father leave the room giving she time to get dressed.

she then dispose of her blue hoody pijama and put a white blouse and a blue scarf around her neck.

she look at the mirror and begins to styling her hair until finish a pair of twintails that reach her back, her obviously dyed neon blue hair turns purple at the ends giving her an odd futuristic look.

finally she paint her lips in black and put a pair of big blue framed glasses.

-Yeah! I'm done!

She said and go out of her room to grab something to eat in the kitchen.

-Maddie, aren't you forgetting something?

Said her father without leaving to read the paper.

-Something like my chocolates!?

-Maddie...

-Yes?

-You are bottomless.

-Eh!? not again...!

She scream and quickly return to his room to get fully dressed.

a moments later she was out again, this time wearing a blue skirt, long white socks and black platform shoes.

-Now I'm ready!

-Sure, but better hurry or you would be late again.

-I don't care, I'm the smartest of my class anyways, what is the point to arrive in time if you wouldn't learn something useful?

-Maddie you're far from being the smartest.

-say what you want, how about is I go to the fair instead of the school!? they have marry-go-thingies!

-it's "marry-go-around" and not, you're going to the school.

-Buuuaaahhh... but everyone in the school hates me!

-you don't try to make friends.

-Lies! I have try and try and tray and tryyyyyyyyy! but they don't accept me!

-Maybe you have to be more "normal" peoples belive that normal is good, so don't burn nothing, don't speak nonsenses and...

-Blah, blah, blah! I'm already normal! I don't need the acceptance of everyone else!

Maddie shouted before running out of the house.

-oh dear god...

says the father of Maddie, he was a little worried but it's not use, Married never listen to he, actually she never listen anyone.

After the school instead of returning home Maddie chose to wander around the park looking for something fun do and eventually...

-FIRE! MY HAIR IS IN FIRE! HELP!

Shouted a guy and he was right, his hair was on fire.

-Lay down and roll!

Said another guy, apparently his friend.

-Gaaaahhh! it's not working! I'm gonna lose all of may beautiful hair!

-Dude, your hair look like a $#%#! if you were positive you could realize that you now will look better!

-You're crazy man! someone help me!

They keep shouting and talking until some random guy use extinguished the fire with a Buck of water.

Meanwhile, Maddie was laughing crazily, these guys are in her class and today one of them make fun of her so she fire up his "precious" hair.

-Kyajajajajajaja...! that was so funny! I can't wait to burn something else!

But then she look at her phone and realizes the hour, her favorite program is about to start!

-Oh not again! I'm gonna to miss the today episode of total drama!

She said to herself and begin to run as quickly as when can.

eventually she made it to her house and quickly turn on the TV but total drama is already ending.

-Oh... I cannot see it...

But then Chris McLean appears on the screen saying something.

-Hey you! do you think you can win in total drama? do you want to win millions of dollars? or just test your limits? well... this is your chance! send we an audition tape of yourself and maybe you can be one of our new victims for the new total drama drama reality!

Said Chris in the TV.

-I can be in total drama..? it's like he was talking to me! answer me Chris! are you talking to me!?

Scream Maddie to the TV and then...

-...Yeah! I'm talking to you, I know that you wanna be in total drama jejeje...

Said Chris while he continue talking about how the total drama company isn't responsible about any injuries or casualties that can happen during the show and other legal stuff that no one listen at.

-Daddy!

Scream Maddie again, this time calling her father.

-What's it Maddie? please don't scream like that, our neighbors are already enough scared of you.

-I don't understand what you just say but listen! I need your camera!

-My camera? it's in my study but what are you gonna do now?

-study, OK! thank you daddy!

she said before running away to take the camera.

-Geez... always the same.

said her father in silence.

Later...

-Camera... ready! fire...

She turn to look to big bonfire that used to one of the Mary-go-around of the fair now on fire.

-...Ready! everything else... ready! OK, now it's time to make the audition tape in the history of audition tapes! with that and my natural charms and talents I surely will be in the next total drama!

And then she begin to film her own audition tape for total drama...

Can this Small pyromaniac really be in a total drama..?

 **A/N: Thanks for read it! I know that it's kinda short and probably with many errors but I'm happy that you keep reading it until the end!**

 **As you can see Maddie want to participate in a total drama show and is a pyromaniac but deep inside she is just a lonely girl that want the attention of the others and make some friends.**

 **And... well, she is one of the OCs that I submit to total drama SYOCs, so if you have a SYOC and want she in, just PM me! that way you can also see her audition tape!**

 **Again thanks for reading! I see you in the next Total Drama or maybe in the next Ridonculous Race, who knows! xD**

 _ **Aleister-Kun**_


End file.
